ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork Side Of The Moon
Dork Side of the Moon is the thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. It is a parody amalgamation of Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes 70 to 73. Marik unleashes Project Steve, whilst Yugi and Kaiba are distracted by a relatively meaningless duel atop a huge building, and Joey Wheeler changes his name to Steve. Summary Kidnapping friends Joey phones Serenity to tell her that her blindness sub-plot was only temporary and the writers want her to become a main character. While Serenity is glad to hear, she hopes the person Joey's sent to collect her isn't Tristan. While she tries saying this to Joey, Tristan suddenly appears at her side, before she finishes her sentence, greeting her as "lover". Joey, Grandpa and Téa bump into Marik assisting the injured Bakura. Téa describes it as every fangirls' dream. Marik explains Bakura's condition, he has wanker's cramp and needs an ambulance. Grandpa accompanies Bakura in the ambulance and disregards Joey advise to have something done about his harpoon injury while he's there, having simply forgotten about it. Joey and Téa thank Marik, allowing his evil plan to perfect. His plan is suddenly put in danger as he is asked his name. Realizing he hasn't planned for this, Marik tries to quickly think of vague name and comes up with Malik. To Joey, the name sounds like the name as the villian they're trying to defeat. Marik says he gets that a lot, same as the fangirl wooing Téa gives him. Marik says aloud that they have no idea, he is really Marik Ishtar, who plans to turn them against their friend, Yugi Muto, so he can rule the world. Joey points out that they can hear him. Marik unleashes his Steves on them, starting a fight. The fight sequences are skipped and Joey admires 4Kids censoring, as it allows him to be as violent as he likes so long as nobody sees it. The Steves manage to beat Joey and capture him and Téa. Téa then notes that this usually happens to Mokuba. On cue, elsewhere Mokuba is confronted by a group of Rare Hunters. Captivity Téa is thrown in a cell and threatens her captures, saying her boyfriend plays card games. When Mokuba is thrown into the same cell as Téa, Téa fails at trying to escape disguised as box, like Solid Snake. The Rare Hunters have Joey tied to chair. In exchange for his freedom, Odion gives him a piece of paper to sign. Unknown to Joey the contract was to change his name to Steve. This allows Marik to control him with the Millennium Rod. Mokuba manages to escape captivity and Téa calls after him to warn the others and get Marik's phone number for her. The Duel Two Steves (Umbra and Lumis) watch over Yami Yugi and Kaiba walking down the street and masturbate at them underneath their cloaks. Lumis swoops down in front of Yugi and Kaiba, telling them they have kidnapped Mokuba, Joey and Téa. He imposes a Duel on top of a huge building. Should Yugi and Kaiba refuse, they're friends lives will be forfeited. On top of the building, Umbra explains that the loser will fall through the ceiling to the Shadow Realm and that they plan to take Yugi and Kaiba's God Cards. Kaiba prepares to beat the two of them himself, but Yugi tries to convince him that this is the episode, where they put their differences aside and combine their strengths. Although they probably hate each other as much as Konami and Upper Deck Entertainment, they respect each other and should duel as a team. Kaiba reluctantly agrees, provided he doesn't have to have a smiley face drawn on his hand or anything like that. Lumis and Umbra explain how their moon card games can take up to 5 millennia, but Yugi points out that that isn't much longer than their card games. After 4 episodes of the actual series, Kaiba Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor". Yugi insists that it was teamwork. However Kaiba tells him to save and he'll never believe in that "Heart of the Cards crap", at least not until the last episode, although Yugi himself shows no knowledge of the Heart of the Cards. Lumis and Umbra launch a quad laser at Obelisk. Fed-up waiting for the laser to reach Obelisk, Kaiba gets the God card to attack them, winning the Duel. Aftermath Kaiba hands Yugi his prize locator cards and explains that they are now both qualified for the finals, where they will face each other again. Yugi teases Kaiba that he will beat him again. Mokuba arrives via helicopter to warn them about the Rare Hunters. He explains how he managed to escape and fly here himself, impressing Kaiba, who is for the first time proud to call Mokuba his brother. Together the three of them board he helicopter to go and save Yugi's friends. Video L_2WX2O33T0 Transcript Cultural references * Yami says they update as often as VG Cats * Marik's fake name "Malik" is a reference to how some people translate Marik's Japanese name, since R and L are pronounced the same in Japanese. * edit is obvious! is a reference to how on internet message boards, sometimes the phrase "adjective noun is adjective" is used. * Joey saying "It is implied that I am being punched" is a reference to a previous episode where Joey hit Tristan off camera and said "It is implied that I am punching you" (although in that case, it wasn't a 4Kids edit). * Téa tries to disguise herself as a box like Solid Snake in the Metal Gear Solid video games. * Umbra sings Lionel Richie's Dancing on the Ceiling, replacing the words "dancing on" with "falling through". * Umbra is imitating The Mask, when he says "Smokin'". * Yugi's quote about him and Kaiba hating each other as much as "Konami hates Upper Deck" is a reference to the legal dispute over who gets to distribute the TCG. * Umbra and Lumis say they are Moonites. Moonites are 2 dimensional aliens from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. They used a weapon called the Quad-Laser, which is also used by Umbra and Lumis. * The song Snake Eater from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater is played, while Mokuba escapes. During the scene when Mokuba said "Kthnx" until at the end of the episode before the stinger a part of the song Snake Eater can be heard during that scene as well. * After the credits, a clip of Yami with audio from Chris Crocker's Leave Britney Alone video is played. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series episodes